Nobody
by cristina reid
Summary: Ive decided to change this "one shot" into a "MANY SHOT" in which Derek always sing to Spencer. Because I cant keep Derek from singing sexy songs to Spencer.  Songfics  SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Spencer and Derek sat across from each other. There were at a bar that had kareoke night every saturday, which had Spencer very confused. Derek hated kareoke.

There were sharing a plate of fries and each had a bottle of untouched beer. Their gaze to busy staring at each other, talking and flirting. They had gone out for three years aleady and Derek still made Spencer feel like they just met for the first time.

Derek brought Spencers hand to his lips.

Spencer blushed and smiled as always. But he never wanted Derek to stop.

Spencers smile faded, when all of a sudden there were polished finger nails on Dereks should. Spencers eyes trailed up the arm and to the long, dark hair, green eyed woman.

Derek turned and frowned. "Can I help you?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to sit with us?"

Spencer turned when the woman gestered with her head towards a table that had four more women. Spencer frowned even more and turned back to Derek.

"No thanks. I'm happy with the company I have." Derek turned back to Spencer, who glanced at the woman, who looked like she didn't understand english when she brought both her polished fingers on Dereks shoulders.

Spencer got up from his seat. "Back off."

The woman chuckled. "I think your friend has a crush on you."

Spencers brows narrowed.

Derek pushed the womans hands away. "Why wouldn't he? He's my boyfriend."

The womans smile quickly vanished. "Shit, you're gay?"

"No. I just like holding ever single mans hand I meet." Derek said sarcasticaly.

The woman smiled. "Well, it's perfectly fine."

"Thank you." Derek said turning back to Spencer.

"You see Stacy, she's gay too. You too can have a show and the rest of us can watch."

Spencer scoffed with narrowed brows. He shook his head and walked into the mans bathroom.

Derek slammed his hand on the table and cursed. He turned to the woman. "I think you should leave." He growled.

"Come on b-"

"LEAVE!"

The woman shook her head. "Fine."

Derek shook and rubbed his head. He looked to the stage where there was a microphone.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer came out of the bathroom and frowned when he saw Dereks chair empty. Spencer gulped and glanced at where the women still were, by themselves.

Spencer walked to his seat and sat down. One thought on his mind.

Derek left me alone.

"Ladys and gentlemen we have a special request from one of our guests. Who happened to have a bundle of cash to bribe me with, so he'll be able to do whatever he pleases for the next ten minutes."

Spencers gaze turned from the man to the empty chair. Just as he got up from his chair and turned the music started. Then there was a familiar tune, which Spencer had to turn around to belive.

Spencers mouth slightly opened at seeing Derek climbing off stage with the microphone. And he was singing the song they... had made love to the night before.

(Dereks Verse)

*I wanna tease you, I wanna please you*  
>*I want to show you baby, that I need you*<br>*I want your body til' the very lost drop*  
>*I want you to holler, when you want me to stop*<p>

Spencer brought his hands to his mouth and laughed into them as Derek walked up to him.

(Dereks Verse)  
>*Who can love you like me*<br>Spencer shook his head. 'Nobody.' He mouthed.  
>*Who can sex you like me*<br>Spencer shook his head. 'Nobody.'  
>*Who can treat you like me now, baby*<p>

Spencer still laughed then looked around at the crowd who was staring. When he turned back to Derek, the man was holding the mic towards Spencer.

He smiled. And uasually he would die before humiliating himself in front of so many people. But that woman...

Spencer had to show who Derek belonged to.

(Spencers Verse)  
>*I want the night, for me and you*<br>Spencer brought his hand to the back of Dereks head and pulled him forward. Their lips an inch away from each other.  
>*So come here baby, and let me do it to you*<p>

Derek smiled and brought his hands to Spencers waist. He began to slide his hands up and down. He brought his lips to Spencers jaw.

(Spencers Verse)

*Who can love you like me*  
>"Nobody." Derek whispered in his ear.<br>*Who can sex you like me*  
>"Nobody."<br>Spencer pulled away and grabbed onto Dereks loose tie.  
>*Who can lay your body down*<br>Derek shook his head.

*Nobody, baby*

* Who can give you what you need*  
>*And who can do you all night long*<br>*Nobody, baby*

Spencer threw his arms around Derek and practicaly dropped him to the ground. But the man had held on to the table behind him. Derek held on tight to Spencer and glared at the woman from earlier who was staring with a face that Derek could easily tell was jelousy. But he couldn't care less.

Derek sent a kiss to Spencers cheek.

Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I changed the word "girl" to a couple of my own choice words, because duh! Spencers a hot sexy man :) Ps, Dont own this song.  
>SONG: I Wanna Know by Joe If you like soft R&amp;B, listen to this song, beautiful and romantic. Yeah, I love soft R&amp;B music =D<p>Derek Morgan. He knew that he would have Spencer Reid to himself one day. He knew he would be able to kiss and touch that pale body. See those hazel eyes. He had waited for months. Then Spencer finally called him. But it wasnt the way Derek had hoped. Spencer had called him for help, saying he needed a place to stay. Aparently his boyfriend had taken upon himself to use the thin body as a punching bag. And when Derek saw the face of the beautiful Spencer Reid, it took all Dereks will power to not go after the son of a bitch who had put his hands on Spencer.<p>

Derek knew that spencer was more important, and had stayed with him. And thats how Derek found Spencer in his arms every night for the past month. And tonight after this date, everything would be the same. Derek and Spencer would...

Wait, something was wrong. Spencer looked distracted. He wasnt looking at Derek like he usually did. With that seductive, 'i'm going to eat you right after I eat your clothes off' look.

Derek stared across the table at the pale face. "Spencer?"

Hazel eyes trailed from the plate to Dereks chocolate brown eyes.

"Baby, whats wrong?"

"Oh, um... I got a call, this afternoon."

"A call." Derek repeated.

Spencer nodded. "From Taylor."

Derek stared for a moment. He took a deep breath and nodded. "What did he want?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Spencer inhaled deep and brought his fork full of roast beef into his mouth. He spoke as he chewed. "It's not important."

Derek stared. "It is. Because if he comes near you again, I swear i'll bust him."

Spencer stared. "You dont have to do that. Besides, he just wanted to see how I was doing." He looked back down at his food and began playing with it.

Derek stared for a moment then his mouth lightly open. "You still have feelings for him." He stated.

Spencer lay his fork down and stared back up at Derek. "No. I just... when I heard him he really sounded upset about what happened."

Derek shrugged. "So?"

Spencer stared.

"Spence, it's what they all do. All the abusers always say sorry. Then they shower you with gifts until you're graveling at their feet again. Besides, why would you want him when you have me?"

"I dont know. Why would you want me?"

Derek stared. "Are you seriously asking that question?"

Spencer stared down at his plate again.

Derek couldn't belive this. Did Spencer actually think that Derek wouldn't want him? Derek turned to the stage where a DJ was standing and organizing his equipment.

"We'll talk about this when I come back from the bathroom." Derek said as he got off his seat. He stared down and saw Spencer was still looking at his plate.

Derek walked up to the DJ. "Excuse me. I'd like to make a request."

The DJ nodded. "What would you like? And whos the lucky lady?"

Derek shook his head. "He's not a lady."

The DJ's smile quickly faded. He cleared his throat. "Sorry." He said low.

Derek nodded. "Do you know this song?" Derek handed over a small piece of paper.

The DJ nodded. "One of my favorites. Would you need back up singers?"

Derek nodded. "Two or three would do."

XOXOXOXO

Spencer heard the slow music start and he looked around to see people getting up from their seats to start slow dancing. Spencer had to force a small smile. He turned back forward, but he lightly jumped back into his seat when he saw Derek standing in front of him with a microphone and three men in tux standing behind him.

*Derek*

*It's amazing how you knock me off my feet*  
>*Everytime you come around me, I get weak (oh, yeah)*<br>*Nobody ever made me feel this way, oh*  
>*You kiss my lips and then you take my breath away*<br>*So, I wanna know*

Derek walked up to the table and grabbed Spencers hand and pulled him to his feet as the three back ups continued singing.

*Backups*

*I wanna know what turns you on (I'd like to know)*  
>*So I can be all that and more (I'd like to know)*<br>*I'd like to know what makes you cry*  
>*So I can be the one to always make you smile*<p>

Derek pulled Spencer closer until they were face to face. Spencer stared at the dark skinned face with his own face stunned. He never knew Derek could sing. He never knew Derek 'would' sing.

He stared down at Dereks lips, those perfect lips that he loved to suck and bite and feel against his own. Spencer couldnt help but smile at Dereks next words.

*Derek*

*Boy he never understood what you were worth*  
>*And he never took the time to make it work (you deserve more loving, boy)*<br>*Baby i'm the kind of man who shows concern, yes I do* Spencer couldnt help but agree there. Derek had always shared he cared about Spencer.  
>*Anyway that I can please you, let me learn*<br>*So I wanna know*

*Backups*

*I wanna know what turns you on (I'd like to know)*  
>*So I can be all that and more (I'd like to know)*<br>*I'd like to know what makes you cry*  
>*So I can be the one to always make you smile*<p>

Spencer shut his eyes as Derek brought his hand to his cheek and gently kissed his forehead. He inhaled deep the scent that was Derek Morgan. That scent of soup and expensive aftershave.

*I wish that I could take a journey through yourrrr mind, alright*  
>*And find emotions that you always tried to hide, babe, oh*<br>*I do belive that theres a love you wanna share oh, oh*  
>*I'll take good care of you baby, have no fear, oh*<br>*So, I wanna know*

Derek handed his mic over to the one the backup singers as they finished the song and Derek wrapped his arms around Spencer.

Spencer held on tight to Dereks black shirt as the man whispered. "That answer your question of why i'd want you?"

Spencer couldn't help but smile more and he lightly nodded. "In more than one way." He whispered back.

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm full of love songs for Derek to sing to Spencer =], now a woman song: Angel of Mine by Monica

Derek snapped his fingers and a woman came off the stage.

"Spencer, I brought you here tonight because theres something I gotta tell you. I... didnt know how to do it all at once, but I wrote a song and wanted it sung as I told you."

Spencer gave a small nervous smile. "Ok." He said unsure.

Derek inhaled deep and nodded to the woman.

*When I first saw you, I already knew*  
>*There was something inside of you*<br>*Something I thought that I would never find*  
>*Angel of mine*<p>

Derek leaned forward in his seat and grabbed his loves hand. He brought the hand to his lips. "Spencer, you know I love you."

Spencer gave a side smile and squeezed the darker, stronger hand in his. "And I love you. But Derek, why did you call me this late? It's about to be midnight." Spencer pointed out.

Derek smiled. "Spencer..." And squeezed the hand more.

Spencer stood smiling for a moment longer, before his face turned to worry. "Derek? Ow, Derek? You're hurting my hand."

The darker man quickly loosened his grip, but still smiled a little. "Sorry."

Spencer nodded with a smile of his own. He glanced at he woman behind Derek who was still singing.

*I looked at you, looking at me*  
>*Now I know why they say the best things are free*<br>*I'm gonna love you boy, you are so fine*  
>*Angel of mine*<p>

Spencer smiled, he turned back to Derek. "You wrote this song?"

Derek nodded. "I'm kinda surprised it worked out the way it did."

Spencer smiled. He leaned forward. "What is this about Derek?"

*How you changed my world, you'll never know*  
>*I'm different now, you helped me grow*<br>*You came into my life, sent from above*  
>*When I lost all hope, you showed me love*<br>*I'm checking for you boy, you're right on time*  
>*Angel of mine*<p>

The darker man took a deep breath. "I've been thinking about us lately. I've been thinking alot. The first time we met, I knew you would make trouble for me."

Spencers smile faded. He stared. "What?" He breathed.

Derek smiled. "It's lucky for you, I like trouble."

Spencer blinked. He shook his head. "Please, you're really scaring me now."

Derek smiled still.

*Nothing means more to me than what we share*  
>*No one in this whole world could ever compare*<br>*Last night the way you moved, is still on my mind*  
>*Angel of mine*<p>

"Spencer, I love you-"

"You said that." Spencers voice trembled. "But, theres a "but", isnt there?"

*What you mean to me, you'll never know*  
>*Deep inside, I need to show*<br>*You came into my life, sent from above*  
>*When I lost all hope, you showed me love*<br>*I'm checking for ya boy, you're right on time*  
>*Angel of mine*<p>

"Is that what you get from my song?" Derek asked seriously. "Because if so, next time I recheck it."

Spencer shook his head with a small smile. "No." He looked to the woman again. "I love the song." He turned back to Derek. "Please, just get it out."

*I never knew I could feel each moment, as if it were new*  
>*Ever breath that I take, the love that we make*<br>*I only share it with you*

"Spencer, I want to get married."

*When I first saw you, I already knew*  
>*There was something inside of you*<br>*Something I thought that I would never find*  
>*Angel of mine*<p>

Spencer stared mouth open. "You what?" He breathed.

Derek nodded. "I dont want to live without you. I cant."

*How you changed my world, you never know*  
>*I'm different now, you helped me grow*<br>*I look at you, looking at me*  
>*Now I know why they the best things are free*<br>*I'm checking for ya boy, you're right on time*  
>*Angel of mine*<p>

Spencer smiled. "Ok."

Derek smiled. "Ok?"

Spencer nodded. "I love you. And I have to admit, you scared the living shit out of me right now. I thought you were breaking up. If we're married, I can make sure that doesnt happen."

Derek smiled. "You were scared cause you thought I was breaking up with you?"

Spencer shrugged. "Yeah. And if you do it again, i'm going to refuse you the next ten years of sex."

Derek smirked. "You cant hold that long."

Spencer got up from his seat. "Wanna bet?" He grabbed his jacket and gave a seductive look. "Try me." He whispered.

Derek got off his own seat. "Oh, I will. But first..." He grabbed onto Spencers hand.

Spencer had turned to leave but he he felt, Derek held onto his hand and slipped something on his finger, Spencer turned back around. He stared down at the ring on his finger. His eyes trailed up to Dereks again. He smiled.

"Are you trying to buy my love?" He joked.

Derek smiled as he pulled Spencer closer. "I dont have to. You're already mine." With that, Derek brought his lips to Spencers in a soft kiss.

Review Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

Song: Just A Dream by Nelly, I just changed the word her and she, you know Spencers a hot sexy man =]

*I was thinkin' about him, thinking about me*  
>*Thinking about us, what we gonna be*<br>*Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream*  
>*So I travel back, down that road, will he come back, no one knows*<br>*I realize (yeah) it was only just a dream*

Derek couldnt belive his eyes. Here he was in front of the house that belonged to the best person that ever happened to him, and he couldnt get himself to ring the doorbell. He knew he needed to apoligize to Spencer. But all he could see in his head was Spencer rejecting him.

Chicken. He thought to himself. He shook his head and turned to began walking. Thats when he got a glimsp inside Spencers house.

Now he knew.

He knew how Spencer felt when he saw Derek in the arms of a woman. Only Spencer wasn't in the arms of a woman. He was in the arms of another man.

But not just any man.

Aaron Hotchner.

Derek couldnt take his eyes off the two men that were in the middle of a hot make out session on Spencers couch. Spencer was under Hotch as they shared a no doubt open mouthed kiss. Derek could literally see their tounges touching through their lips.

Derek finally took his eyes off the two and began walking.

*I was at the top, and I was like i'm in the basement*  
>*Number one spot, now he found him a replacement*<br>*I swear now I cant take it, knowing somebodys got my baby*  
>*And now you aint around, baby I cant think* *I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring*<br>*Cause I could still feel him in the air, see his pretty face, run my fingers through his hair*

Derek kicked a can that was in his way on the ground.

*My lover, my life, my shorty, my wife*  
>*He left me my tied, cause I knew that it just aint right*<p>

Derek stopped walking. He turned and looked back at Spencers house.

*I was thinkin' about him, thinking about me*  
>*Thinking about us, what we gonna be*<br>*Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream*  
>*So I travel back, down that road, will he come back, no one knows*<br>*I realize (yeah) it was only just a dream*

Derek inhaled deep, then turned to continued walking. But he froze at seeing a young man crossing the street. Long brown, curly hair, thin body, even hazel eyes.

*When I be ridin' man, I swear I see his face at every turn*  
>*Tryin' to get my usher over, I can let it burn*<br>*And I just hope he notice he the only one I yearn for*  
>*Oh, I miss him, when will I learn*<p>

All Derek could vison at the him and that woman in bed, and how Spencer had felt at seeing Derek. Derek could still see the tears in sSpencers eyes.

*Didnt give him all my love, I guess now I got my payback*  
>*Now i'm in the cub, thinkin' all about my baby*<br>*Hey, he was so easy to love, but wait I guess that love wasn't enough*

Why did Derek do it? Spencer was the best thing that happened to him. He was smart and sexy and Spencer was the only one who Derek would let dominate him. Spencer was just so full of fire and spice.

Spencer was enough. So why?

*Im going through it everytime that i'm alone*  
>*And now i'm missin', wishin' he pick up the phone*<br>*But he made a decision that he wanted to move on)  
>* Cause I was wrong*<p>

Derek stopped walking. He took another deep breath. He turned back once more and began walking fast.

*I was thinkin' about him, thinking about me*  
>*Thinking about us, what we gonna be*<br>*Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream*  
>*So I travel back, down that road, will he come back, no one knows*<br>*I realize (yeah) it was only just a dream*

Derek reached the house again. But he froze. Spencer and Hotch were now naked on the couch. Hotch on top and they both were moveing VERY passionately...

XOXOXOXO

Derek gasped as his manhood was grabbed. He quickly pushed the woman on his lap off.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing?"

Derek shook his head. "I dont need you. I have a boyfriend. He's way better." He turned and began walking towards the exsist. He couldnt believe what he was about to do. He was about to break the trust between Spencer and him. And Derek would have to live with the guilt. The guilt and shame and possibly heartace if Spencer ever found out.

XOXOXOXO

Derek rang the doorbell. Once, twice, three times.

"I'm coming!"

Derek bounced his foot impatiently on the floor.

The door opened and Derek was greeted with Spencer and the wonderful smile he loved so much. Spencer was holding his cell to his ear. "Derek. What are y-" He didnt get to finish. Derek had took one huge step forward and smashed their lips together in a sloppy kiss.

After Derek got Spencer breathing heavily and moaning, he pulled his lips away with a wet pop.

Spencer stood, still breathing heavily. He looked like he was about to pass out.

"I needed to see you tonight." Derek whispered.

Spencer stared straight at Derek, his mouth still open. He nodded. "Yeah." Was the only thing that came out as he breathed. He brougt the phone to his ear. "I'll call you back." He hung up the phone, not giving the person on the other end a chance to reply.

He brought his arms around Dereks neck and kicked the door closed with his foot.

A/N Do you get it? Derek cheating on Spencer was going to happen, but Derek stopped himself after he thought about the conseqences. (Not sure if I spelled that right.

Review Please:)  
> <p>


	5. Chapter 5

Song: You're Still The One by Shania Twain... or Spencer sings this time :)

*Looks like we made it*  
>*Look how far we've come my baby*<br>*We mighta took the long*  
>*We knew we'd get there some day*<p>

Spencer smiled as he slowly walked towards the bed and stared into Dereks dark eyes as the man lay in bed on his back and smiled back at him. He brushed his wet hair back as he thought about what a big day he and his husband had. Their tenth wedding aniversery. They had been together since Spencer was 17, and Derek was 18. Which was when they wanted to get married after six months of knowing each other. But their parents had denied them the love they felt. They refused to except the fact that the young teens had fallen in fall.

And so, Derek had booked a flight to vegas where the eloped. They had been together ever since. The now 28 year old Dereks present to the 27 year old Spencer this special day was a second wedding, including a brand new wedding band with an inscription.

LOVE YOU FOR ALWAYS.

Spencers gift... a song.

He slowly crawled on the bed, the just as slowly crawling towards Derek, his lips moving seductively to the words of his song.

*They said, "I bet, they'll never make it"*  
>*But just look at us holding on*<br>*We're still together, still going strong*

He slid his mouth up his husbands left leg. Up, up, up until he reached Dereks bare abs. He stood there still singing, his hazel eyes never leaaving his loves dark browns.

Derek reached out and ran a hand across Spencers cheek, his thumb tracing Spencers bottom lip, making Spencer shut his eyes.

*You're still the one I run to, the one that I belong to*  
>*You're still the one I want for life*<br>*You're still the one that I love, the only one I dream of*  
>*You're still the one I kiss good night*<p>

Spencer crawled more up, until he straddled Dereks legs. He reached out and ran his hands across the body of the black adonis. Derek brought his hands on top Spencers and followed Spencers movements on his chest.

Spencer brought his face close to Dereks, their mouths so close, less than an inch apart. Derek could smell Spencer light mint tooth paste.

*Aint nothing better, we beat the odds together*  
>*I'm glad we didnt listen, look at what we would be missing*<p>

Spencer brought his nose and touched Dereks. His hands pulling Dereks towards his waist. When he felt Derek grip his waist, Spencer sent a soft short kiss to the mans lips.

*They said, "I bet, they'll never make it"*  
>*But just look at us holding on*<br>*Were still together still going strong*

Spencer slid his hands up Dereks shoulders and to the mans neck. He pulled Derek closer until he felt his loves lips on his own neckto began planting soft kisses. Spencer shut his eyes when he felt Dereks tounge run up his neck.  
>*You're still the one I run to, the one that I belong to*<br>*You're still the one I want for life*  
>*You're still the one that I love, the only one I dream of*<br>*You're still the one I kiss good night*

Spencer lightly ran his nails across Dereks back, then up to his head. Rubbing the bald head. Spencer opened his eyes and stared down at Dereks lips on his chest, before bringing his own head down to Dereks right shoulder.  
>*I'm so glad we made it, look how far we've come my baby*<p>

Review Please :)


	6. Chapter 6

Song: Dont Matter by Akon

Warning: Homophobic views that are not mine :)

Derek and Spencer sat inside the bar. Their hands touching on the table, them whispereing sexy words to each. They had been together for a full year. They had never been happier, more in love.

Derek picked up a green m&m and gently stuck it in Spencers mouth.

Spencer took the candy happily. "Mm, green m&m. Trying to get me frisky?"

Derek wiggled his eyesbrows. "I didnt think I had to."

Spencer giggled and shook his head. "You dont." He agreed. He smiled for a moment longer before getting up from his seat. "I gotta go."

Dereks smile faded. "Already? We've only been here thirty minutes."

Spencer chuckled. "No. I gotta "go"."

Derek stared for a second before his mouth turned to an "oh". "Hurry back."

Spencer laughed again as he turned towards the restrooms. Derek watched his leave and smiled also. He took a deep breath and shook his head. He frowned and brought his hand to his chest. His heart was beating off it's own charts. Spencer always seemed to do that. Derek reached forward and grabbed his beer, then took a big gulp.

He put the beer back down and took a deep breath.

Then there was a voice.

Derek turned to the side. "This seat taken?" A very pretty black girl asked. She had green eyes. Contacts? No, contacts always showed hue pupils. She had brown wavy and short hair.

Dereks eyes trailed down to her long legs, her mini skirt showed her silky smooth thighs. Derek had to bite his bottom lip. He cleared his throat and turned back to the seat.

"No."

She smiled and went to take the seat.

Derek shook is head. "I meant , 'no dont sit'. That seats taken."

She looked around. "By who. Right by me." She joked.

Derek gave a small smile and shook his head. "By Spencer."

She leaned forward and grabbed Dereks hand. "Whos he?"

Derek pulled his hand away, a look of disgust on his face, usually a woman that beautiful would have him turned on.

"My boyfriend."

That womans smile faded and turned to a face of disgust. "Ew." She quickly got to her feet. "Thats gross."  
>Derek shrugged. "Then why are you here?" Then his eyes trailed towards the restrooms where Spencer was coming from. Derek smiled as he watched Spencer walk towards the woman with a look that said, 'get the fuck away from my man'.<p>

Derek raised his arms up. "Maybe you should leave now." He gestered towards Spencer who was making his way over.

The woman glanced towards Spencer and chuckled. "Him? Are you serious?"

"Yes." Derek growled angrily. No one was alowd to bring down his Spencer.

"Derek, whats going on?" Spencer asked low as he looked the woman up and down.

Derek opened his mouth to answer, but the woman spoke.

"Oh, he was just inviting me over to his place."

Dereks head snapped towards the woman, his brows narrowed. "Thats a fucking lie and you know it."

Spencers own brows had narrowed and his huge hazel eyes trailed towards Derek. "Derek?"

"Babe, shes lying."

"No shes not." A male voice spoke up.

Derek and Spencers head snapped to the voice. "What the hell are you talking about?" Derek growled. "You werent even over here."

"My sister doesnt lie. That man was flirting with her."

Spencers eyes widen and they trailed back towards his love, who had jumped from his seat. "Babe they're lieing."

"Thats what happens when two guys get together." The man said.

Spencers brows narrowed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You cant trust one or the other." Was the mans answer.

Spencers mouth slightly opened as he trailed the inside of his lip with his tounge. His eyes trailed towards Derek, who shook his head in anger. Spencer sighed. "I think you should leave."

Derek shook his head. "Spence I didnt do anything."

Spencer smiled. "I know. I was talking to them." His eyes trailed back to the two strangers, who just stood staring. Spencer rolled his eyes annoyed, then walked towards Derek. He brought his hands on either side of the dark skinned mans face and brought their lips together in a sloppy kiss, tounge and all.

The man and woman turned their faces like they were watching a horror movie.

Spencer pulled his lips away with a loud pop and smiled. "I cant wait till we get home and have you fuck me long and hard."

Derek laughed loudly as he figured what Spencer was trying to do, and it had worked. "They're gone, babe."

Spencer laughed. "Yeah, I knew that'd do it." He rubbed a hand over Dereks cheek. "Should we leave?"

Derek shook his head. "Sit down babe. I gotta do something.

Spencer nodded. "I'll be waiting."

"Not for long." Derek said before turning and walking towards the stage. Spencer frowned as he watched his lover grab the mic off the stage. A man had walked up to him, but Derek held out a $20 bill, which the man gladly excepted and walked back off stage.

Spencer watched as Derek said something to the band, who seemed to all agree on something. Then Derek turned back to the people.

Spencer smiled as the music started and Derek began.

*Oh-oh-oh-oh*  
>*Oh-oh-oh-oh*<br>*Nobody wanna see us together, but it dont matter, no*  
>(Cause I got you, babe)<br>*Nobody wanna see us together, but it dont matter, no*  
>(Cause I got you, babe)<p>

*Cause we gon' fight, oh yes we gon' fight, believe we gon' fight*  
>* Fight for our right to love, yeah*<br>*Nobody wanna see us together, but it dont matter, no*  
>(Cause I got you, babe)<p>

Spencer couldnt help his big smile, when Derek jumped off stage and walked towards him.

*Noboby wanna see us together, nobody thought we'd last forever*  
>*I feel em' hoping and praying things between us dont get better*<p>

*Men steady come after you, women steady come after me*  
>*Seems like everybody wanna go for self, and dont wanna respect boundaries*<br>*Telling you all those lies, just to get on your side*  
>*But I must admit there was a couple secrets I held inside*<br>*But just know that I tried, to always apoligize*  
>*And i'ma have you first always in my heart, just to keep you satisfied*<p>

Spencer smiled more when Derek reached out his hand and helped him to his feet, only one thought on his mind, "at least Dereks being honest and showing he cares about my feelings".

*Nobody wanna see us together, but it dont matter, no*  
>(Cause I got you, babe)<br>*Nobody wanna see us together, but it dont matter, no*  
>(Cause I got you, babe)<p>

*Cause we gon' fight, oh yes we gon' fight, believe we gon' fight*  
>* Fight for our right to love, yeah*<br>*Nobody wanna see us together, but it dont matter, no*  
>(Cause I got you, babe)<p>

*Got every right to wanna leave, got every right to wanna go*  
>*Got every right to hit the road, and never talk to me no more*<p>

Raised his shoulders and quietly laughed, but in that laugh there was also a statement, "he would never stop loving Derek".

*You dont even have to call, even check for me at all*  
>*Because the way I been acting lately has been off the wall*<p>

Spencer nodded in agreement. Derek has his little moments but then again, who doesnt? Nobodys perfect.

*Especially towards you, putting girls before you*  
>*And they're watching everything I been doing, just to hurt you*<br>*Most of it just aint true, and they wont show you*  
>*How much of a king you are to me and why I love you babe*<p>

Spencers smile faded and his eyes widen as Derek pulled out a small ring box.

*Oh-oh-oh-oh*  
>*Oh-oh-oh-oh*<br>*Nobody wanna see us together, but it dont matter, no*  
>(Cause I got you, babe)<br>*Nobody wanna see us together, but it dont matter, no*  
>(Cause I got you, babe)<p>

*Cause we gon' fight, oh yes we gon' fight, believe we gon' fight*  
>* Fight for our right to love, yeah*<br>*Nobody wanna see us together, but it dont matter, no*  
>(Cause I got you, babe)<p>

"Marry me, Spencer."

A/N: It's a rap/ r&b song, beautiful, you should hear it on youtube to get the full effect. And yes, i'm obessed with Derek proposing to Spencer =D Review Please :)


	7. Chapter 7

Son: Baby I'm Amazed By You sung by:Lonestar

Derek walked outside of the house door and stared right at Spencer who was playing with Henry, JJ's son. Spencer had been helping the six year old boy build a small rocket and Derek couldnt help but smile at Spencers child like behavior as he made sounds of excitment with the small child. Henry turned to Derek and waved, the man smiled and waved back.

Spencer looked up to where the little boy was looking and smiled at Derek, and the man couldnt help but feel his heart flutter and the muscles in his stomach tightend at the sight of Spencer way to beautiful eyes.

*Everytime our eyes meet, this feeling inside me* *Is almost more than I can take*

*Baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me*  
>*And it just blows me away*<p>

Derek had dated many woman before he dated Spencer, but those women never were enough. They never made the big man want to jump and run like a little child the way Spencer did. They never told Derek that he was the only one, and they definitly didnt hold the grown mans hand when Derek went on his first roller coaster ride. After everything in his childhood, Derek finally felt free.

*I've never been this close to anyone, or anything*  
>*I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams*<p>

Derek watched as Spencer and Henry watched the rocket fly straight up. Henry copying Spencer as he held his hand on his forehead to keep the sun out of his face. When the rocket disapeared, Spencer looked down at Henry and gave him a high five. The boy began jumping up and down and laughing.

Spencer had that effect on almost everyone. He just had a good heart.

*I dont know how you do what you do, i'm so in love with you*  
>*It just keeps getting better*<br>*I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side*  
>*Forever and ever*<p>

*Every little thing that you do, baby i'm amazed by you*

Derek high fived Henry as he ran passed him and into the house. Then the man turned to Spencer who was smiling and walking towards him. Derek reached out both hands, which Spencer grabbed onto. Derek pulled Spencer close and their lips met in a soft kiss.

*The smell of your skin, the taste of your kiss*  
>*The way you whisper in the dark*<br>*Your hair all around me, baby you surrond me*  
>*You touch every place in my heart*<p>

Spencer pulled away from the kiss. "What was that for?"

Derek shook his head. "For being you. For being beautiful inside and out."

Spencer tilted his head and raised and eyebrow. "Compared to who?"

Derek shook his head and laughed.

*Oh, it feels like the first time, everytime*  
>*I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes*<p>

*I dont know how you do what you do, i'm so in love with you*  
>*It just keeps getting better*<br>*I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side*  
>*Forever and ever*<br>*Every little thing that you do, baby i'm amazed by you*

Spencer laughed as he pulled Derek into the house.

Review Please :)


	8. Chapter 8

Song: From This Moment On by: Shania Twain

Spencer walked up to the two doors and stopped when he saw all the guests standing and waiting for him to begin walking. This was it. After today he would be one with his true love.

Derek Morgan, who stood waiting straight ahead with a priest. Spencer looked around and saw every one still staring at him.

How could he be so nervous? He practiced for this day. His wedding day.

Spencer shut his eyes taking deep breaths.

*From this moment, life had begun*  
>*From this moment, you are the one*<br>*Right beside you, is where I belong*  
>*From this moment on*<p>

Spencer reopened his eyes when he felt an arm grabbed his. He turned to the side and smiled when his saw Hotch, his boss, standing there ready to walk him down towards the priest and his future husband.

*From this moment, I have been blessed*  
>*I live only, for your happiness*<br>*And for your love, i'd give my last breath*  
>*From this moment on*<p>

When Spencer felt the slight tug on his arm, he knew it was his boss letting him know it was time. Time to walk towards you love, you life the one you will grow old with.

And even if it wasnt too late, no matter how much Spencers legs were trembling, he would not turn back. So Spencer grabbed his boss' hand and together they started their walk down towards the front of the church.

*I give my hand to you with all my heart*  
>*I cant wait to live my life with you, I cant wait to start*<br>*You and I will never be apart*  
>*My dreams came true because of you*<p>

Spencer held his breath as they walked slowly. He could feel the eyes of everyone on him, but thats not what he was paying attention to. It was Derek. Derek, who stood staring and smiling at him and looked so fucking sexy in his tux, that Spencer wanted to rip it off and ravage the man right there.

Wrong place and time.

Spencer finally smiled as he watched his love smiling back.

*From this moment, as long as I live*  
>*I will love you, I promise you this*<br>*There is nothing, I wouldnt give*  
>*From this moment on*<p>

Spencer remembered the first time he and Derek met.

They were at the swimming pool, even though Spencer couldnt swim. But still he was there to be with his friends. Emily, Garcia and JJ. Spencer had got up to get drinks for the four of them.

When he got back with the drinks, someone decided it'd be funny to push the "skinny kid" into the pool.

You can guess what happened.

Spencer never made it to the surface, and who better to save the cute babe than the one whos been trying to catch his attention for the passed hour?

Dereks dream come true when he brought his lips to the sweet ones, though he wished it was for different reasons.

They dated the next day and had been together ever since. Love just hit the two.

Hard.

*You're the reason I believe in love*  
>*And you're the answer to my prayers from up above*<br>*All we need is just the two of us*  
>*My dreams came true, because of you*<p>

Derek reached out and Spencer grabbed his hand with Hotch making sure Spencer didnt fall over from nervous-ness. The boss smiled and shook his head.

Spencer finally reached the altar and wrapped his arms around his loves neck, their lips quickly locking in a desperate kiss. Derek holding Spencers head in place. Spencer brought his hands to the bald head and rubbed. Damn he wanted to take those clothes off.

*From this moment* *As long as I live I will love you, I promise you this*  
>*There is nothing, I wouldnt give*<br>*From this moment, I will love you as long as I live*  
>*From this moment on*<p>

Derek was the first to pull away, staring at the breathless Spencer. He smiled. They stood locked in each others eyes for a few moments before someone cleared their throat.

Both grooms turned to the priest, who looked amused. "Can we get on with the wedding?"

That received laughs from the crowd including Derek, and a blush from Spencer.

Review Please:)


	9. Chapter 9

Song:Lady in Red by:Chris De Burgh.

I dont own this beautiful song or Criminal Minds we all know this XDDD.

FEMALE SPENCER!

*I never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight, I never seen you shine so bright*  
>*I never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance, looking for a little romance*<br>*Given half the chance*

Derek stared at her as the fourth man walked up to her, all of them giving the beauty their full attention all night long. He stared at Spencer as she smiled at the man and sweetly declined his offer for her hand. Spencers long curly chestnut colored hair went down to her slim yet curvy waist, she looked like an hourglass.

The dress she wore was no where near as slutty as the rest of the women here. Her dress went just above her knees and kind of looked like one of those dresses you would see on a princess, slim at the waist to match her figure then wide at the bottom like an upside down cup.

*I have never seen that dress you'r wearing, or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes*  
>*I have been blind*<p>

Derek stood up from the table and finally made his way over. It was too much to see that beauty just sitting at a party and not dance... that is, not dancing with him.

"Spencer?"

Spencers hazel eyes traveled to the handsome man in front of her and she smiled. "Derek." She said low.

Derek smiled at the pale milky looking skin. "Are you here alone?"

Spencer nodded. "I got board. So far a whole bunch of losers keep coming onto me."

Derek smiled a little. "Will I count as a loser?"

Spencer blinked. "That depends."

"On what?"

"On what you're going to ask me."

Derek slowly reached his hand out palm up. He didnt even have to ask, because Spencer just reached out and grabbed the hand. Derek helped her to her feet and they made their way to the center of the dance floor.

*The lady in red, is dancing with me, cheek to cheek*  
>*Theres nobody here, its just you and me, its where I wanna be*<br>*I hardly know, this beauty by my side*  
>*I'll never forget, the way you look tonight*<p>

Derek grabbed Spencers hand and lay his other around her waist. Derek watched as Spencer stood staring the other way towards the other way where another man came towards them.

"Care to dance?"

Derek frowned at the fact that the man had just walked up to Spencer asking to dance as if Derek wasnt there.

Spencer shook her head. "No."

The man looked pissed as he walked away.

"What a jerk." Derek said under his breath. Spencer looked back at him and laughed, her pink lips perfect and plump.

*I've never seen you so gorgeous as you did tonight, I never seen you shine so bright*  
>*You're amazing*<br>*I never seen so many people wanna be there by your side, and when you turn to me and smile*  
>*You took my breath away*<p>

Derek smiled and leaned his head close to the young womans. He could smell her light and flowery perfume. She smelled sweet and Derek couldnt help but lean in close and inhale deep as their bodies slowly moved to the soft music.

*I have never had such a feeling, such a feeling of complete and utter love as I do tonight*  
>*The lady in red, is dancing with me, cheek to cheek*<br>*Theres nobody here, its just you and me, its where I wanna be*  
>*I hardly know, this beauty by my side*<br>*I'll never forget, the way you look tonight*  
>Review Please :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Song: Call Me Maybe By: Carly Rae Jensen

Spencer was laying down on his front porch when the car pulled up across the street. The black cars door opened and out popped HIM. He walked over to his front car where he stood leaning against the hood of the car. HE was actually looking back, Spencer could tell even with his sunglasses which the dark skinned man suddenly pulled off. Spencer smiled and looked back down at the book he was reading. His eyes trailing to the mans once more to see HIM smirking.

*I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me I'll never tell* *I looked to you as it fell, And now you're in my way*  
>*I'd trade my soul for a wish, Pennies and dimes for a kiss*<br>*I wasn't looking for this But now you're in my way*

Spencer rolled his eyes still smiling, even though he wasnt impressed, and stood up as the man seemed to pull his wallet out of his pocket and lay it on his car, then his keys, then pulled off his jacket and threw it in the drivers seat...

Spencers smile quickly faded with he grabbed the hem of his shirt and started pulling it over his head. Spencer gulped and watched as the shirt was thrown in the mans back seat. Then he looked back at Spencer who blushed all the way to his ears. He watched the man start to jog down the block.

*Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin', Hot night, wind was blowin'  
>*Where you think you're going, baby?*<p>

Spencer quickly walked down the stairs and watched the man as he slowly ran towards the end of the street.

*Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?*  
>*It's hard to look right, At you baby, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?*<p>

Spencers mouth slightly open when he noticed the way the mans chest and abs bounced as he turned and started running across the street making a U turn... then towards Spencer!  
>*Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?*<br>*And all the other boys, Try to chase me, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?*

Spencers breathing picked up and he could have sworn the swoon he gave was out loud as the man looked at him as he passed him.

*You took your time with the call, I took no time with the fall, You gave me nothing at all*  
>*But still, you're in my way*<br>*I beg, and borrow and steal, Have foresight and it's real, I didn't know I would feel it*  
>*But it's in my way*<p>

The man kneeled down and started messing with his shoe. He was pretending... of course, Spencer didnt realize that. He quickly made his way towards the man when he started jogging again.

*Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'*  
>*Hot night, wind was blowin', Where you think you're going, baby?*<p>

Spencer had to stop half way to the man to catch his breath. Spencer was no athlete, so he couldnt run as fast as to the man. Spencer looked across te street, and thats when the thought came to him.

*Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?*  
>*It's hard to look right, At you baby, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?*<br>*Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?*  
>*And all the other boys, Try to chase me, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?*<p>

He looked behind him to the the light skinned beauty gone. His plan to get his attention didnt work. He shook his head disapointed and made his way towards his car. He was taking deep breaths. He wasnt used to running so fast. It was actually his first time, which really confused him as to why he was so fit, he ate like a pig after all.

*Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad, I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad*  
>*Before you came into my lifeI missed you so bad, And you should know thatI missed you so, so bad*<p>

His brows narrowed when he went to the front of his car and saw his wallet gone. He quickly turned around and saw no one around. The skinny kid took his wallet! he shook his head and picked his shirt off the hood of his car.

*It's hard to look right, At you baby, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?*

He sat in his car and fixed his rear view mirror. His brows narrowed more at his jacket in the back seat. Didnt he put it in the front seat? He turned in his car and grabbed the jacket. Thats when his mouth open.

*Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?*  
>*And all the other boys, Try to chase me, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?*<p>

The moment Spencer felt the jacket get pulled off his head he popped his head up with a small smile. He leaned forward in the back seat so he was leaning in between the front seats. An inch away from the mans face, who seemed to be frozen in time for a moment.

"I'm Derek."

Spencer only smiled and slapped something on Dereks chest. The man brought his hand to his chest and grabbed what was there. He watched as the light skinned beauty walked out of the car without a word.

*Before you came into my life I missed you so bad, I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad*  
>*Before you came into my life I missed you so bad, And you should know that*<p>

Derek looked down at his chest to see his wallet. He slowly opened it. You cant trust anybody. Aparently he could trust this one. His money and credit cards were there, along with one small white paper. With a number and a name.

"Spencer?"

*So call me, maybe?*

Review Please :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Song All my Life sung by: Aaron Neville and Linda Ronstadt

chapter11

The huge audience cheered loud as the music started playing. This was the most sold out concert in Quantico. Why? Because the two stars were the most romantic gay couple to sing duet love songs, and the fans loved the fact that the two men were open from the beginning, since they started their careers.

Spencer walked out on to the stage microphone in one hand the other hand moved swiftly as he started singing.

_Am I really here in your arms_  
><em> This is just like I dreamed it would be<em>  
><em> I feel like we're frozen in time<em>  
><em> And you're the only one I can see<em>

Spencer smiled wide trying to stop his laughter while still singing as the audience screamed at the tops of their lungs when another voice joined in and the two sang in unison and perfect rhythm.

_Hey, I've looked all my life for you, Now you're here,_  
><em>Hey, I'll spend all my life with you<em>  
><em> All my life<em>

Spencer looked to his left and reached out when his husband of four years walked towards him. Derek Morgan reached out happily and grabbed his love's hand, and th two walked towards the front of the stage. The crowd cheered even louder when Derek started his verse.

_And I never really knew how to love_  
><em> I just hope somehow I'd see<em>  
><em> Oh I ask for a little help from above<em>  
><em> Send an angel down to me (<em>Spencer brought his hand to Derek's shoulder and joined in Derek's verse.)

_Hey, I've looked all my life for you Now you're here_  
><em> Hey, I'll spend all my life with you<em>  
><em> All my life<em>

Spencer gently let go of Derek's hand and looked towards the audience near their feet trying to get a feel. Spencer never disappointed his fans, he bent down slightly and tapped the hands of a few.

_I never thought that I could feel a love so tender_  
><em> Never thought I could let those feelings show<em>

Derek smiled at his lover and secretly blew him a kiss.  
><em><br>But now my heart is on my sleeve _  
><em>And this love will never leave <em>  
><em>I know I know <em>

_Hey, I've looked all my life for you And now you're here now you're here _  
><em>Hey, I'll spend all my life with you <em>  
><em>All my life all my life <em>  
><em>Hey, I've looked all my life for you And now you're here now you're here <em>  
><em>Hey, I'll spend all my life with you All my life<em>

Spencer pulled the microphone away from his mouth and laughed at the even louder cheers that roared through the huge audience.

"Thank you!" Derek yelled, the man couldn't stop his laughing either. He grabbed on to Spencer's hand and kissed it. "Thank you!" They both waved at the crowds who were suddenly screaming.

"Calm down." Spencer laughed into his mic. "I know a crowd that's going home with dry scratchy throats tonight."

Derek smiled at Spencer. "No one can make them come down." He said into the mic causing the cheering to continue.

Spencer laughed more. "Well, we just want to thank everybody for coming tonight." The crowd finally slowed down. "We hope you had fun and we would just like everyone to know that on your way out we'll have a copy of our newest CD for all of you lovers out there."

This caused more cheers again.

"We'll both be signing autographs at the doors!" He yelled, waving one last time causing everyone to scream as the two left hand in hand off stage.

Review Please :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Another sappy love song =D Theyre my weakness. Song: I don't know much By: Aaron Neville and Linda Ronstadt

chapter12

The noisy crowd quieted as the lights dimmed and one spot-light shined in the center of the stage to show a handsome dark-skinned Derek Morgan holding a microphone in his left hand.

_*Look at this face, I know the years are showing*_

_*Look at this life, I still don't know where its going*_

_*I don't know much, but I know I love you*_

_*And that may be all I need to know*_

He slowly walked towards the front stage where a second light fluttered on to show a light-skinned just as handsome young man. This man was Derek's husband, Spencer, who looked behind him and smiled at the love of his life.

_*Look at these eyes, they never seen what mattered*_

_*Look at these dreams, so beaten and so battered*_

The crowd cheered and clapped, knowing full well that not every man could hit high notes to a point where he could break glass.

_*I dont know much, but I know I love you*_

_*And that may be all I need to know*_

Derek smiled wider than Spencer at the sound of the crowd. He knew very well that they loved his husband. Wether if that was more than himself or not he didn't care, because he knew who Spencer belonged to. And so did Spencer.

_*So many questions still left unanswered*_

_*So much I never broken through*_

Spencer reached out and grabbed Derek's hand as they both reached the very front of the stage.

_*And when I feel you near me, sometimes I see so clearly*_

_*The only truth I've ever known is me and you*_

Derek gently pulled his hand away from Spencer's and instead reached out and ran a hand across Spencer's soft and pale cheek.

_*Look at this man, so blessed with inspiration*_

_*Look at this soul, still searching for salvation*_

_*I don't know much, but I know I love you*_

_*And that may be all I need to know*_

Spencer leaned into the touch, bringing his own hand to the one at his cheek.

_*I dont know much, but I know I love you*_

_*And that may be all I need to know*_

Review Please :)


End file.
